


Kindle My Senses

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, I guess hah, M/M, Peer Pressure, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Jack invites Tim and Rhys to partake of some exotic space drug. Rhys is rather reluctant, until Jack shows him another method for getting high.





	Kindle My Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I always find the idea of weird space drugs amusing. And I have a thing for shotgunning, so I had to!

“Rhys,” Jack croaked, lilting over sideways as the leather couch cushions squeaked beneath him, “c’mere, kitten. You  _really_  gotta try some of this.”

“ _Ugh_. No thank you.” Rhys crossed his arms firmly over his chest, resting his elbows atop his knees. He’d holed himself up in a crouched position atop the living room chair, stubbornly shut-off ever since Jack had brought the mechanized, faintly glowing pipe out of its container.

It wasn’t like Rhys had any major moral objections about smoking, but he’d already lived through his brief phase of experimentation in college, and after a nauseating night in particular had left him paranoid and vomiting into the sink, he’d sworn off any mind-altering substance other than the occasional cosmopolitan. But Jack had disregarded Rhys’ discomfort—hell, he’d even invited Timothy to come over and take part. The body double’s expression shifted between guilt directed at Rhys and curiosity as he watched Jack load up the pipe with a loamy, bright purple vegetation into the end of the pipe.

“That stuff looks poisonous…” Rhys wrinkled his nose as Jack fired up the pipe, the visible mechanisms inside the clear shaft working rapidly. His boyfriend snorted in response, rolling his eyes as he scooted closer to Timothy.

“Ignore him, kiddo. If he wants to be a frikkin’ pill, fine, but he’s not gonna ruin our fun,” Jack purred before bringing the end of the pipe to his lips, chest expanded as he deeply inhaled. His eyebrows pitched up, face relaxing with pleasure as he tipped the pipe away. Both Tim and Rhys watched as Jack held the smoke in his mouth for a couple of seconds, before letting the bright purple smoke blow out through his mouth and nostrils in steady, billowing steams. Little sparkles twinkled in the rising clouds, like muted fireworks.

“ _Thaaaat’s_  the stuff…” Jack drawled, twiddling the pipe between his fingers in Tim’s direction. He slouched back lazily against the arm of the couch, as if the drug’s effects were already beginning to settle in.

“I…um…okay…” Tim mumbled, hand rising to take the pipe from Jack’s hand, before hesitating at the apparent complexity for the device. However, he waited a fraction too long for Jack’s tastes, and before Tim could grab the pipe Jack had already pressed it back against his lips and taken another deep breath.

“H-Hey, I was gonna take it, I prom— _mmph!”_ Any further complaints were cut off as Jack suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Timothy’s own, tongue quickly prying them apart as he exhaled sharply, pushing lungfuls of sweet smoke into his body double’s mouth.

The sight of the two men kissing immediately got the attention of Rhys, who’d tried to busy himself playing a couple of mindless games on the palm display of cybernetic arm. The little blue pixels of his spacecraft exploded in a shower of enemy fire as his gaze fell from the game to Tim and Jack, gawking as the two men’s lips mashed together for a couple more seconds before Jack pulled away, little tendrils of violet smoke curling around his canines. Tim boldly held the smoke Jack had pushed into his mouth for a moment more before letting it blossom out with a slight cough.

“W-Wow…” Tim’s voice sounded thicker, growing similarly dazed. Jack’s grin fluttered dreamily, half-lidded eyes slowly moving from Tim’s expression to note the fact that Rhys was now watching, interested.

“ _Suuure_ you don’t wanna give it a try? C’mon, Rhysie. Just a lil’.” Jack waved the pipe teasingly through the air, as if it were an orbiting missile.

Rhys squirmed slightly in his chair, reluctant to give into Jack’s suggestion but undeniably aroused by what he’d just witnessed. After a couple more seconds of Jack’s teasing he finally relented, rising up from his chair to plop petulantly between the two men.

“Fine. But  _just_  one. And you have to do to me what you did to Tim,” Rhys insisted, pursing his lips. Jack agreed with a quick nod, pressing the lighted button on his pipe. Rhys watched his cheeks bulge with breath, chest expanding out against his sweater as he filled it with more of that enticing purple smoke.

Rhys’ eyes fluttered closed, trusting the hand that gripped his chin and, subsequently, the lips that pressed against his own, prying his mouth open and breathing a torrent of smoke down toward Rhys’ throat. He’d prepared himself to gag, or cough, or otherwise complain about how awful he’d feared it to be, but instead of the musky, dirty smoke Rhys remembered from college he tasted a peppery, slightly sweet smoke that tingled along his inner cheeks and tongue. Its burn was light, more like menthol toothpaste than burning ash, and it spread pleasantly throughout his mouth and up into his sinuses and senses like a fluttering balm.

Rhys exhaled quietly, glimmering smoke drifting in elegant curls from his nose and mouth. He smiled at Jack, now just as dreamy and weightless as him and Timothy, the latter of whom apparently grew touchy when high, as arms wound loosely about his hips not a moment later. Jack’s hands joined his body double’s as soon as he deposited the pipe on the side table, far more interested in sliding along Rhys’ legs for the time being.

“See?” Jack croon as he nuzzled against the side of Rhys’ face, lips tingling where he pressed them against the young man’s cheekbones. “It’s a  _lot_  more fun when ya join in, pumpkin.”


End file.
